Operation: H.O.P.E.
Operation: H.O.P.E. is the sixteenth Episode and the Second Movie to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Saturday, January 23, 2016. Overview A sea deity born "from chaos", Rahab has been taking care of the ocean and its denizens for countless millenia. At some point in time, Rahab fell into a slumber that lasted for many centuries until he was awakened by declaration of independence due to the birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Rahab created the other Great Monsters of the Seven Seas, except Midgardsorm, and deliberately caused natural marine attacks on the Kids Never Die. Plot The movie begins with the Birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire in the past, Rahab has been taking care of the ocean and its denizens for countless millenia. At some point in time, Rahab fell into a slumber that lasted for many centuries until he was awakened by declaration of independence sensing Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's speech. Rahab created Titan size Monsters of the Seven Seas of Rahab. In the Present Day, it's Yuki's Birthday and his friends have a big party planned for him! However, after naming off the various festivities of the day, however the Kids Never Die are attacked by were suddenly attacked by Kraken, whose tentacles burst through the floor, before the monster drew them into the hull, where it resides in the Kids Never Die's underwater hanger. he monster then attacked Yuki Buxaplenty only to be smacked by Cree's Force Hammer, knocking out, ending the Kraken's reign of Baroque Sea. Yuki and his friends meet Toral and Chris who saw the Kraken defeated and captured. Yuki was introduced to Toral and Chris, who asked him to come and hunt for Great Monsters of the Seven Seas to which Yuki accepts and brings the Kids Never Die to go to the Luna Sea only to be attacked by Leviathan the Megalodon, which immediately attacked them, but the Kids Never Die saw the another Leviathan that saved their lives with the Pokemon's Special Move; Iron Tail, smacked Megalodon, causing it's teeth to fall out defeating it, ending the Leviathan's reign of Luna Sea. The Scene shifts to Charybdis being defeated by Chris and Torel, ending it's reign of Tartarus Deep. At Texcoco Great Lake, The Kids Never Die is on the search for Treasure. However Ahuizotl, the Elasmosaurus, swam out of the doorway, roaring, and proceeded to attack them. In response, Torel and Chris came to save the day, while Ahuizotl was distracted, Torel and Chris made an escape to the surface and landed on top of a near-sunken structure. An enraged Ahuizotl pursued after them. Despite the odds, Torel and Chris were able to defeat the monster, ending Ahuizotl's reign of Texcoco Great Lake. At Antartica, Yuki, Chris and Torel sees the herd of blue whales swimming away only to see Karkinos suddenly appeared from behind and attacked the Kids Never Die, who fought back. Halfway into the battle, Torel and Chris attempted to retreat, but Karkinos swiftly blocked their path with its claws and attempted to bite them. Cree Gekko saved Torel and Chris and to let Yuki wish for the Karkinos-size net to trap Karkinos itself, defeating it and ending it's reign of the North Sea. At West Ocean, upon approaching a giant hole on the ocean floor, Numbuh Fleet is attacked by the Basilosaurus but Torel and Chris saved her life. Shortly after, the Midgardsorm rose out from the hole and sucked in both the dead prehistoric whale and the Kids Never Die. Yuki traverse the insides of the giant worm and reach its heart while being besieged by parasites and coming across a diver. Yuki wishes the Heart to pop like a balloon which both killed Midgardsorm and ended its reign of West Ocean in the process, the giant worm let out one final bellow, allowing the heroes, and the diver to escape. At Panthalassa, straight after dropping into the sea, the Kids Never Die and Torel and Chris are ambushed by the incoming Kerberos, Umi-Bozu Vritra & Kaliya. Yuki wished that their human beings. After Kerberos, Umi-Bozu Vritra & Kaliya were captured, upon approach, the heroes suddenly heard heavy stomping coming from behind said doorway ("What's that?!"). Dagon then came out and let out a deafening roar at the two adventurers. He then proceeded to attack them. As the Kids Never Die is able to distract Dagon, Dagon got up like a Human as Poseidon, but in a different, blueish form, the colossus formed and blew energy orbs at the Kids Never Die, prompting to sing, attack and pressed on, their efforts pushed Poseidon back step by step towards a wall behind him. Eventually, they were able to corner Poseidon against the wall. Quickly looking around, the colossus grabbed a nearby rusty trident and tried to use it to attack them. Despite the odds, Yuki wished that he was Susanoo Uzumaki. Amazed of the transformation, Poseidon transformed into Rahab, the true and final form of the very monster Torel and Chris have sought for. Now transformed into a demonic merman-like monster, completed with "trailers", sharp claws and teeth, and three eyes, with one of them positioned at the center of his forehead, Rahab swam around the temple and proceeded to attack Yuki. As the fight continues, Rahab seized both Torel and Chris with his tongue. He then attempted to throw off their aim by throwing them. Despite Yuki's hesitation, Torel and Chris were able to defeat Rahab, causing him to release them and ending his reign of Panthalassa. Now truly defeated, Rahab sank to the floor as a large nearby structure fell on top of him. Before Cree is proud of their hard-earned accomplishments, Yuki, Torel and Chris did a victory fist bump and left the temple, Rahab sees Yuki as a heir to the Buxaplenty Empire and tells his story. Rahab tells the Kids Never Die that they will bow before the Great Eggman. The Scene shifts to the Birthday Ship, where Kids Never Die, Torel and Chris throwing Yuki a complete Birthday Party with Chip Skylark singing Yuki his own birthday song (Happy Birthday Yuki). During the party, Flappy kicks down his door. Flappy is angry that Yuki and the Kids Never Die came and destroy the Learnatorium because of an alien rescue. Yuki knows that Bored and Dull is Eggman's Job. Flappy refuses to believe that because he was taught boring and dull were fun. Timmy questions Flappy who taught him that when suddenly the Pixies appear. The Pixies reveal that they've been raising Flappy over the years to think dull and boring were fun so that the Learnatorium would be built all for his apparent dream which they claimed Timmy destroyed. Acting as Flappy's Godparents, they offer Flappy the power to make the world in his vision which he accepts despite Timmy's heart felt plea to consider how his clown parents would feel about this. Granting the wish, the Pixies gain control of both Earth and Fairy World which are built in the image of Flappy and the Pixies respectively. Cosmo and Wanda are put in Fairy Jail by Jorgen, but escape by distracting him with a love song. With Pixie magic flooding Fairy World, Cosmo steals Binky's wand and sends Wanda down the rainbow bridge connecting Fairy World to Earth before it is dissolved. Now that the Pixies have taken over Fairy World, and Flappy Bob has made the world safe, the only people who are having fun are adults and the Pixies. Flappy soon starts questioning if what he is doing is what he really wants. While he is thinking, Happy Peppy Gary and Betty appear to cheer him up, but just as they start their song, Flappy yells at them "Not now!" before he uses a button to send them down a trapdoor. Later, Flappy is about to throw his clown-related items into an incinerator when he hears H.P. and Sanderson conversing with each other. H.P. and Sanderson gloat that they defeated the Fairies and took over both Fairy World and Earth all by stripping Flappy of his dream and changing his perception on the idea of fun. Sanderson and H.P. note to each other that only a clown would fall for that. Flappy realizes that Timmy was right about the Pixies all along. He decides to embrace his clown heritage and get everything back to normal. Wanda, at this point finds Timmy, and they quickly get somewhere safe away from the guards. Timmy tries to get everything back to normal but with the Pixies in control of magic, there is no way to break the contract. Timmy and Wanda are afraid all is lost, but Flappy Bob appears in his clown costume and states there is still hope. The Pixies raised him to be a boring businessman, but because of that he was able to find a loophole in the contract. After showing it to Timmy, Timmy realizes this is just what they need to fix everything. Timmy and Flappy then free the kids from the unfun stuff and recruit them in making the Earth as fun as possible while also holding down the adults and Pixie Guards that are trying to stop them from making the Earth fun. The Pixies soon get word from this and go down to Earth. When H.P. and Sanderson appear, Flappy is angry that the former two lied to him and tried to prevent him from becoming the fun clown he is supposed to be. H.P. and Sanderson admit this, but the latter reminds Flappy they still have the contract Flappy signed. Flappy admits that everything in the contract is binding, but that is why he wants to turn the Pixies' attention to some fine print he found on the contract he signed. The fine print states the world will reflect fun "as defined by Flappy Bob". Flappy then states his new definition of fun is everything the way it's supposed to be which means the Pixies are forced to declare defeat. Timmy notes to the Pixies they shouldn't have sent Flappy to law school if their plan was going to work. An angry H.P. states to Timmy he may have thwarted their plans this time, but the next 37 year plan they make won't fail. He then states Timmy will pay when he is 47. H.P. then rips up the contract and uses his phone to turn everything on Earth and Fairy World back to normal. Once Dimmsdale is returned to normal, Wanda brings Flappy his parents who have been searching for him for 37 years (which Wanda was able to do due to a loophole) and reunites with Cosmo. Everything seems normal until both Happy Peppy Gary and Betty open a new Learnatorium. Timmy requests his fairies for fun time, so Cosmo & Wanda use their magic to turn everything at the Learnatorium fun and puts on a concert. The kids' parents finally see how much fun the kids are really having and decide to join in the concert. It is revealed during the concert that the Fairies have made the Pixies pedal all the way back to their world as punishment for trying to take over Fairy World and Earth. After the concert, H.P. notes they should make a 6 week plan next time as the movie ends. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kenta Yunfat *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Kenta Sakuramiya *Hayate Matoi *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Uncle *DHFUTH *Gau Anthony Meguro "Dickson" Uno *Timmy Turner *Yuki Skywalker *Burai Yamamoto *Mirai Yamamoto *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Flappy Bob *H.P. *Sanderson *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Luke Skywalker Debuts *Kyoto Kasshu- "First Appearace" *Chris- "First Appearace" *Torel- "First Appearace" *Rahab- "First Appearace" *Chip Skylark IV- "First Appearace" Trivia Operation: H.O.P.E. is based on the Arcade Game, Ocean Hunter. Category:Episodes